


Spider-Man: Year One

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, High School, Original Character(s), Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter begins to embrace his powers, while struggling to balance the pressures of his two lives. On the horizon lurks a threat not as dead as previously thought.





	1. Ready to Start, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first venture into the world of fanfiction, and my first crack at writing a novel for that matter. I absolutely loved Homecoming, but I think the character of Spider-Man would work better in a format like the Netflix shows, where both parts of his life can be explored a bit more. This is my attempt to pickup after the movie and go forward in the style of an ongoing series, which I'll be updating with "episodes". Enjoy!

In the end Peter and May reached a fair agreement. Once a week he would take a night off for school, plus any nights before an exam. May insisted he tell her everything from that point onward, and he agreed he would call for backup if he needed it. Or even if he didn’t think he needed it. Any threat, really, besides petty crimes. It was the best case scenario considering that Peter had never seen her so angry. She even demanded Tony Stark’s phone number. Peter had no idea when she was going to call him, or if she even _was _going to call him. At first, she grounded Peter for the rest of the year. After a day, she conceded. Peter had already crossed the Rubicon; he was Spider-Man, and nothing she did would (or could) change that now.__

____

Peter found himself settling back into his routine with surprising ease. His hectic life left him no choice but to jump back into school and catch up to, well, life. Time and tide and high school waited for no man. Plus Halloween was only a few days away, and Peter didn’t have a costume yet. Not that he had anywhere to wear one. Flash made a point of inviting the entire sophomore class to his party, minus Peter and Ned. 

____

“We're two people!” Ned complained, waving his sandwich in the air for dramatic effect, “Two people out of the 100 he invited. I've been working on my costume for months now and I really want to wear it.”

____

“Somehow, Ned, I don't think it's the numbers Flash cares about,” Peter replied. “He didn't really invite anyone, everybody knows just to show up. He just _uninvited _us. On purpose.”__

______ _ _

“His loss,” Michelle's voice interrupted. Peter and Ned both turned, not realizing she had been sitting at the other end of the table listening to their conversation. “Besides,” she took a sip of her tea, “you're coming anyways.”

______ _ _

Peter let out a strangled laugh, stopping when he realized she was serious. “We, uh, we can't just show up! There's rules or something…”

______ _ _

“Of course you can just show up,” she grinned, “it's called crashing a party. Everyone does it. Besides, Parker, it's a _costume _party. If you wear a mask and no one will ever know it's you.” Michelle turned her head back down to her book of the day, _The Handmaid’s Tale _. Peter was pretty sure that was a reread. “Hopefully, at least,” she added.____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Ned shifted Peter a glance. That was a weird comment for her to make. Peter was saved from stammering a reply by Ned. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“What's the deal, Michelle? Why do you want us to come so bad. I thought you hated parties.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh I don’t hate them. I just think they’re lame.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, then why-” Peter said. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I love Halloween,” Michelle gave them her best up-to-no-good grin and waggled her eyebrows. The lunch bell rang, as if she had timed the whole thing. “See you losers there. And pick good costumes.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

\---

_________ _ _ _ _ _

 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

  


That day Peter stopped two pickpockets and a bike thief on his way home from school. Tonight was his first Aunt-May-Mandated break night, but Peter figured that the crimes he stopped on the way home from school didn't actually count as going out as Spider-Man. He had to take that route, more or less, home anyway. And after all, crime doesn't rest. Or sleep. Or something like that. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He would never say it out loud, but he most certainly _did _need to rest. The last few months were beginning to catch up with him, and Peter felt like he could sleep for a week. After his fight with the Vulture, his injuries healed so quickly it caught him off guard. He healed _fast _after the bite, but even the shiner Cap gave him took a week to heal. Despite the fact the Vulture beat him much worse, the next morning Peter looked fairly normal. No one ever would've guessed he was beaten half to death by a greedy bird man the night before. It did leave him absolutely exhausted though, and there was no time to catch up on sleep. Until Aunt May stepped in and decided that school and sleep were two things Peter very much needed, despite his insistence he could sleep when he was dead.____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter lay back in his bed and pulled out his suit, still awestruck that Mr. Stark let him keep it, and a little worried he would try and take it again. He proved himself in his fight, but everything with the Stark Tech suit was just so much more _fun _. Peter grinned to himself as he activated droney.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Karen,”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What can I do for you, Peter?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can you monitor Queens tonight?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course.” The slight spider lifted and made its way towards the window. “Anything else you'd like me to do?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Call the cops when there's a problem. New York’s finest can cover the neighborhood a few times a month,” Peter replied and the drone began to leave the room. “Oh wait, wait! If there’s something that’s,like, Vulture level crazy, then alert me, okay?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I will, Peter.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He flopped back onto his bed, wishing he could follow the drone out of the window. Instead he rolled over and pulled his chemistry textbook out of his backpack.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The sight of her nephew perched on the ceiling, head buried in a textbook welcomed May Parker home. Even though it was no longer a secret, she still felt heart lurch at the sight. She knew he was Spider-Man, but to see him so casually studying upside down was something she didn’t think she could ever get used to seeing. That boy was making her go grey early. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hey Aunt May,” Peter smiled, flipping down. “How was work?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh fine,” she said, sinking down on the couch, jacket still on. “But if I have to read one more essay about how Romeo and Juliet are romantic inspirations, I might scream.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“They were that bad, huh?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just promise me that you’ll never subject poor Miss Owen to the same sort of torture, okay?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Will do, May” he laughed, “Instead I’ll write about how they were tragic heroes, not tragic _romantic _heroes.”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can’t help you if that’s the sort of poor choices you’re going to make,” she smiled. “But maybe you can redeem yourself if you choose somewhere good to eat tonight.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter laughed. “There’s a new Lebanese place that opened just a few blocks east, maybe we could try that?” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sounds like a plan.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh! And, uh, May?” Peter questioned.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well I know you wanted me to take it easy, with all the crazy things that happened, and I agree with you, I know I need to take it slow and catch up on school and sleep and life but-”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Peter,” She sighed. “If this is a Spider-Man thing, we already talked about this. I know I can’t stop you-”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, no, no! It’s not a Spider-Man thing. It’s just a totally normal teenager thing,” he explained. Peter paused for a moment, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. “So, I was wondering if I could go to a Halloween party friday night?” 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

May smiled, “Oh I think that would be alright.” She got up and hugged her nephew. He was a good kid. “Where is it?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Flash Thompson’s house.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

May’s smile quickly dropped. “Flash? I thought you hated him. Or he hated you.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Uh, we’re on much better terms now, really, after the decathlon-”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Peter. You’re a terrible liar.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay, okay. So we don’t get along great, but everyone is going to be there! Besides, I’m only going to hang out with Ned and Michelle anyways.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright, but if you change your mind, you can always have Ned and,” she paused for half of a second, “Michelle over here. I have a great collection of horror movies, you know.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thanks May,” he smiled.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re welcome,” she said. “Now, let's go get some food. I’m starving.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just wear the spider suit!” Ned whispered. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter flinched, spilling the box of pH indicators across the lab table. “ _What _?”__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“To Flash’s party!” Said Ned, as if it were an obvious solution. “Problem solved.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I can’t! Mr. Stark just gave it back. Besides that suit is worth more than my apartment,” he grumbled, adding the drops of acid to the titrate. “I'll get something after school.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“All the good ones sold out _weeks _ago. Besides, don't you have detention?”__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter cursed under his breath. “ _Right _.”__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So, really, when you think about, the best choice is to go as Spider-Man!” Ned insisted. 

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you _still _obsessing over Spider-Man?” Both Ned and Peter started at the sound of Flash’s voice. “You didn't even meet him dude. You were too busy, probably jacking off-”__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Mr. Thompson!” Mr. Cobbwell called. Flash turned back around slowly, while Peter and Ned shared a look. “Since you seem to be done with the titration, maybe you could share with the class the concentration of the acid?”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I, um, I haven't found it yet.”

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Then I suggest you make that your first priority. It’s important you understand this experiment. I'm not _saying _it will be on your lab final, but well…” Mr. Cobbwell smiled at the class, “back to work everyone!”__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You're dead Parker,” Flash murmured. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Wouldn't expect anything less,” Peter sighed. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter watched the clock tick for the last five minutes of detention. Normally, it wasn't that bad, really. He often used the time to catch up on homework for the week, but today he surprised himself to find only a math worksheet in his “to do” folder, thanks to Aunt May’s rest night. Today, however, he breezed through his homework, leaving him with nothing to do for the last half hour. Michelle wasn’t there either, and despite his initial bitterness towards her drawings, they were actually quite good. Especially the one of Coach Wilson. He liked having her around.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as the clock struck 4:30, he shouldered his bag and rushed out of the detention hall. One of those halloween costume pop-up stores had opened not far from the school, and he was sure he could find something to wear. Something cheap, hopefully. He did enjoy halloween, but to Peter the amount of money some people spent on their costumes seemed excessive. Maybe he could find a cheap Iron Man mask. That’d amuse Mr. Stark. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He only made it halfway to the store before having to stop. Outside the entrance to a subway station, a crowd begun to form. Peter pushed his way to the front. “What’s going on?”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Subway’s stuck,” a disgruntled commuter huffed. “Been there for at least 20 minutes.”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter glanced at his watch. He still had time. Quickly, he threw on his suit and webbed his backpack to side of a building. Once in the subway, he crawled along the roof, over the crowd. It didn’t take long to find the train, sitting in the middle of the tracks, with dozens of angry passengers.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Welcome to Subway Line F, the most exciting line in all of New York,” Peter said as he landed behind the car, “We’re in for a wild time today, so please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times.” He steadied his feet and began to push, listening to the metallic groan of the train and cheers of the passengers. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It only took him ten minutes or so to push the train up to the platform, after which he began to pry open the doors to each car, to the many thanks of the riders. “Aw shucks, you’re too kind, really,” he called out to the crowd. One woman, who owned a bakery, told him he was welcome to stop whenever he wanted. Peter told her he planned to do so. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Altogether, rescuing the stranded subway didn’t take that long, and won him some favour with the public. Spider-Man needed all the good press he could get, especially after the ferry incident. The stop though, meant that Peter was now sprinting through the streets towards the Halloween shop. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Come on, come on,” he pleaded. His watch was blinking 5:02 when he reached the store. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The ‘closed’ sign greeted him. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Really,” Peter sighed, banging his head on the door. The owner quickly shooed him away. “Sorry, sorry,” he called, heading off towards home. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

\---

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The woman played the footage over again. The Spider-Man leans up against the hull of the subway, and the wheels begin to turn. He pushes it all the way to the tracks, over a quarter mile. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And, Mr. Avery, you’re saying that was pure strength? No tech involved?” The woman questioned the nervous man sitting on the other side of her desk. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m telling you, no,” the man said. “I was right there, next to the window in the last car. That suit was too tight to be hiding any mechanics under it. And just Jake, please.” He winked at her. She looked harsh, but not unpretty. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re sure, Jake?” She snarled the name. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, lady, I am,” Jake snapped. “Who put a stick up your ass,” he grumbled to himself and adjusted his Ranger’s hat. The woman’s cold eyes met him with a harsh glare. “Can I leave now?” 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The woman smirked. “Of course, just two things.” She turned towards the polished wooden cabinet behind her desk, her heels clacking on the way over. “One, I’m really no lady.” She picked something up that Jake couldn’t see.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Two,” she turned to face him, and Jake could now see what she pulled from the cabinet. “Hail Hydra.”

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Jake Avery fell back into a pool of his own blood. The gunshot echoed through the room.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Ready to Start, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who left comments and kudos on the last chapter! Please let me know if there are any mistakes, as I am doing my own editing and likely missing things.

Peter’s head bobbed off to the side, threatening to tip his body over and out of the desk. He jerked awake before he tipped entirely out of his seat. The school day hadn’t officially started yet, and he was already falling asleep. 

“You alright?” Ned asked, sliding into the desk next to him.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Peter rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Just got held up late last night with, uh, Stark Internship stuff.”

Ned grinned. “You’ll tell me later, right?” he whispered.

“Of course,” Peter smiled at him. Last night had been a good one for Spider-Man. He stopped a mugging, two bike thieves, and a few drug deals. The best part was at the end when he walked the pretty waitress to her car after her shift. It pained Peter a great deal to turn down her number. He couldn’t wait to tell Ned about that.

“Hey,” Michelle greeted as she entered the class. Instead of sinking into her normal spot at the back corner (where she read in peace due to the fact Julie and Hannah always leaned across the aisle to whisper) she walked up to the desk in front of Ned - currently occupied by Brandon, who was all of 5 foot nothing. Michelle only had to cock an eyebrow in his direction to send him scrambling to find another seat. She dropped her bag on the ground and sat facing Peter and Ned. “How are you, nerds?”

“Michelle,” Ned replied, “this is a science school. We're all nerds.”

“That just strengthens my case,” she pointed out.

“Which is?” Peter asked. 

“That you better be ready for the party tonight. Halloween is kinda my thing.”

“Oh I'm ready,” Ned smiled, “ _you know nothing _about my costume, but I promise it's good.”__

__Michelle grinned again, with a devilish look in her eyes. “And you?” She nodded in Peter’s direction._ _

__“Well, uh, you see, the thing about that-” Peter stammered, brushing his hand over the back of his head._ _

__“Peter Joseph Parker, you better have a costume tonight, or else…” Michelle said._ _

__“Or else what?” Peter said, raising his eyebrows at Michelle._ _

__“I'll leave that up to your imagination,” she said._ _

__Peter frowned. _Did Michelle just wink at me? _. He shook his head. “Look I'll figure it, alright?”___ _

____“You better.” She locked eyes with him for a second too long, before Peter shot his gaze down towards the floor, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks._ _ _ _

____Ned cleared his throat. “Besides, his middle name isn't even Joseph. It's Benjamin.”_ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Ned,” Peter sighed, sinking his head down onto his desk. Which was surprisingly comfortable, really._ _ _ _

____The shrill school bell caused him to jerk upwards._ _ _ _

____“You need to start drinking coffee,” Michelle told him._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Michelle,” Peter deadpanned, “I appreciate the advice.”_ _ _ _

____“Always happy to help.”_ _ _ _

____“Alright class, settle down,” Mr. Munro called to the class. Although most of the class didn’t like Mr. Munro, Peter didn’t mind the guy. He _was _really smart if you could get over his dry voice. Today, however, Peter realized he was in for a long day. He was already so tired and the classroom was warm… “Before we start discussing the Treaty of Versailles, and how the fallout of the treaty directly contributed to WWII - actually, you know, some scholars argue that it was more of an armistice than an end to the war,” Mr. Munro stopped himself before he went too far off chasing the rabbit. “First, though, we are going to watch the morning announcements.”___ _ _ _

______The class groaned in response. “Why are you making us do this,?” Hannah questioned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It, um, builds a sense of community within the school,” Mr. Munro replied, unsure of his answer. “And because Principal Morita said in no uncertain terms that it is mandatory.” He flicked the screen on and dimmed the lights._ _ _ _ _ _

______“GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!” Jason started off the newscast with possibly the worst Robin William’s impression Peter had ever heard. The combination of Jason’s nerves and tone deafness made him cringe._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can he even joke about that?” Ned whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why not,” Michelle huffed, turning around to face Ned and Peter again, “The whole newscast is a joke anyway. You know, the school could use a half decent news team-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eyes front Miss Jones,” Mr. Munro called._ _ _ _ _ _

______While Jason and Betty began talking about the next football game, Peter’s phone lit up. The text was from Ned. He glanced across the aisle to see Ned gesturing for him to read it._ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Do you really not have a costume?" _It read._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I’ll figure it out!" _He shot back.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"You know there’s an easy way to fix this." _Ned replied.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"No." _Peter glared at his friend.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Peter." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Ned." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Phones away, boys,” Mr. Munro said from his desk. It was uncanny, his ability to spot texting from anywhere in the room. The only one who he never seemed to notice was Michelle when she read. Peter was beginning to think he let that slide on purpose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So,” Mr. Munro began the class, “Treaty of Versaille. Can anyone tell me when it was signed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“At the end of the French Revolution,” Eric boasted.  
“Not exactly,” the class stifled a laugh, “Anyone want to help Mr. Clearwater out?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Peter sighed. This was going to be a long day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________To anyone else in the park, the man and woman sitting on the bench were a perfectly normal couple. They looked the part of a typical New York power couple, from the man’s sleek black hair to the woman’s sleek leather ankle boots. Like many others, they looked as if they were enjoying the beautiful autumn day. The weather was unusually warm for the end of October, and the trees had just begun to change colours, turning Central Park into a Monet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The couple, however, was quite far from ordinary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So Jen, I hoped everything worked out alright last night,” the man said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Well, Mr. Avery left a bit more of a mess than I expected,” she flashed him a look, showing off her perfect smile. “Don’t worry, I cleaned it up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“So where does the project stand then?” The man adjusted his tie. “I’ve got people asking questions, pushing for deadlines, you know,” he stared up at the tree canopy above them, “the usual.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I think we’re onto something,” Jen replied, “this could be what everyone’s been waiting for.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You’re sure?” Jen could see the bags under his eyes and tiny lines on his forehead. “Since the last project, uh, didn’t work,” he continued, “this could be our last chance.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’ll work,” Jen assured him. “It’s not the same, exactly, but it could be even better, trust me, Luke.” With that, she pulled him in for a kiss, slipping the flash drive into his coat pocket. “Everyone has been trying to recreate Steve’s success for much too long. It’s time we make our own success.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Luke laughed, “I can’t deny that.” He checked his watch and stood up. “I have to get back to the office now,” he squeezed Jen’s hand, “If I like what I see, we can start thinking of contractors to do the work.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Have a good day, honey!” Jen called to him as he walked away. Luke Yin buried his hand in his pockets, fingers wrapping around the little drive that promised so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\---  
Peter, for the record, was right. The school day was painfully long; each molasses second pulled back the next. Tonight was Halloween, and if the records of the last few years were anything to go by, crime was going to be through the roof. Something about the mix between masks, alcohol, and night made people believe they could get away with everything from vandalism to murder. He also wanted to go to Flash’s party. With Liz’s party, he showed up, spent five minutes mentally debating if he should put on the suit, then left to change into the suit, and made it back with five minutes before Ned’s mother arrived to drive them home. In short, it was a disaster that barely counted as his first high school party. Tonight, though, tonight would be different. He just had to find a costume. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Friday nights Peter cooked dinner for himself and Aunt May. The tradition had started when he turned 12, and he wasn’t about to break it anytime soon. His skills in the kitchen were much better than anyone else his age, but more importantly, it helped maintain some sense of routine in his life. Ned was joining them tonight too, but Peter figured if he rushed after school he could make it to the costume shop, and find _something _to wear.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His phone vibrated, and Peter immediately checked it, welcoming the distraction. He didn’t have the number in his contacts or even recognize it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________"Meet me outside," _it read.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________"New phone who dis?" _Peter replied.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Whoever it was waited for a few minutes before responding. _"The guy who is here to have a talk with you about keeping secrets. Rule 1, don’t wear the suit in your room with the door open." _Peter frowned, more confused than ever.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________"Mr. Stark?" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________"Outside, kid. Now." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"I still have 10 mins of class." _Peter received no response to that.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________When the bell rang, he rushed out front, hoping that Mr. Stark wouldn’t make too much of a scene. Secretly, it would be kinda awesome, but in the long run, it would be bad for the whole ‘maintain a secret identity’ thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________To his surprise, there were no outrageous cars in the school lot. There were no Iron Man suits either, for that matter. Instead, was Happy standing in front of a new but simple looking Honda Civic, with dark tinted windows in the back. “Peter,” he called, “get in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Hey Happy,” Peter said, jogging across the lot, “long time, no see,” he smiled as he entered the car.  
Tony Stark was there, looking wildly out of place in his Armani suit, but not angry. For that, Peter was thankful. Instead, he looked slightly exasperated and mildly amused. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Uh, hey Mr. Stark,” Peter offered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Okay, I told you, it’s Tony. Mr. Stark was my father,” Tony started, “and also don’t get used to this whole ‘after school pick up', suburban soccer mom thing because I’m only here at the request of your Aunt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“So she called you then,” Peter said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yeah, yeah she did,” Tony continued, “and we agreed on a few things. You better be taking those rest nights, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I know! I know,” Peter replied, “I’m going to keep my promises. For real this time,” he added, embarrassed by the look Tony was giving him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Second thing is you call me if you need anything, from medical help to reinforcements.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Peter’s bobbed in agreement, “Of course Mr. St- Tony. The number you just texted me on, that’s your personal number?” He pulled out his phone to confirm with Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Jesus, kid, how old is this thing,” he pulled the phone from Peter’s hands and turned it over. “And did you run over it with a truck?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Something like that,” Peter grumbled, snatching it back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Tony eyed him for a moment. “Yes, that is my personal number. Not for an office, or secretary, or anything else, for me directly. Don’t make me regret this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Peter smiled, “I won’t, Tony.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Three,” he continued, “You’re getting real training.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Peter beamed, “really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Really,” Tony confirmed. “I don’t have all the schematics worked out yet, but if you want to be a hero you’re going to have to train like one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Tony took Peter’s slightly stunned look as an agreement. “Fourth thing, which I really should have suggested months ago, is that you’re actually going to be doing some internship work.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Peter went into full on disbelief, “Tony, you don’t have to do all this for me-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yes, Peter, I do. I owe you, we all do,” he sighed, “And I should’ve taken better care of you from the beginning. I brought you into this mess, and since I can’t make you leave, I’m making sure you’re going into this with every bit of support I can give. That any of the Avengers can give. When you’re ready, the place is there,” Tony actually smiled at Peter, “Plus you’re smart, and I’d be an idiot if I didn’t get you on my payroll before Oscorp or some other tech giant snatches you up.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Peter nodded at the news, unsure what to say. “Thanks, Tony. You have no idea what this means to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Just wait, I’m not done yet,” Tony smirked and Peter suddenly felt worried. “Get behind the wheel, because Happy is going to teach you how to drive.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What?” Peter and Happy both exclaimed in unison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I saw the YouTube video kid, you couldn’t even go _straight _. And Happy, you swear much less than I would if I was in the passenger seat,” Tony explained. “Go on, get up there,” he shooed Peter out towards the driver’s side.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“I’m telling Pepper, you know,” Happy glared at Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Tony smiled to himself. Things just might turn out alright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the cryptic conversation wasn't two cryptic. And I hope that Ned's hint at his costume wasn't too obvious.


	3. Ready to Start, Part 3

Things were most definitely not alright. Peter frowned to himself as he turned around in the mirror, examining his costume. Although he tried not to be too hard on himself (a new philosophy for Peter) but the truth was that the costume, well, _sucked _. The bed sheet pitifully hung down, looking quite sad for a face with only eye holes. To make matters worse, the dollar store Peter had ducked into didn’t even have pure white sheets; he was stuck with a light grey sheet with a blue stripe around the border. A tiny thought nudge its way into Peter’s head. The spider suit was just sitting in his bag at the moment. It would be the perfect way to throw anyone off his trail - hiding in plain sight. Plus, the cool costume would be enough to gain some popularity, at the very least and - _was something burning? _____

____ _ _

____Peter shed his sheet and ran into the kitchen, where the pot of spaghetti sat on the stove. Despite his efforts to quickly get it off the burner, the ends of the noodles were now black lumps stuck on the bottom of the pot. _Great _, Peter mused, _Just another thing I need _. The only reason he made spaghetti in the first place was because his driving lesson with Happy had taken longer than expected. It probably hadn’t helped that he asked if the gas was on the right. It wasn’t that he didn’t _know _, but Peter just wanted to be sure. In any case, he got home nearly an hour and a half after he expected, missing the costume store once again, and starting on supper late._______ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Which was now ruined anyways. May would be home in about fifteen minutes, and Ned would be over in about half an hour. _Great _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The pizza arrived ten minutes after May did. They tried not to order food or go out for dinner too often, but the two always seemed to end up falling into the same pattern lately. With everything that had happened in the last year, some habits ended up changing. As long as they kept each other eating, Peter figured they couldn’t be doing that badly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So,” May said, setting the pizza down on the table, “Did you find a costume? Because if you didn’t, I think I might have some old clothes in my closet. We could probably put together a half decent Kurt Cobain. I bet we could even pull off a season one Chandler Bing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Peter laughed, “Thanks for the suggestions May, but I think that I have something.” He gestured towards the sheet draped across the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She picked it up, slightly confused, turning it over in her hands. She found the eye holes and laughed, shaking her head. “Well, it certainly is a classic, I’ll give you that,” she said, “I thought you were going to stop and pick something out after school?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, I would’ve, but the craziest thing happened,” Peter replied. “After school Tony Stark showed up and wanted to make things up to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What a wild coincidence,” May deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Exactly what I thought,” Peter joked back, “And after we talked, Happy gave me a driving lesson with Tony sitting in the back. Do you know how stressful that is?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey, don’t look at me,” May said, “He thought of that one all by himself.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Anyways, I didn’t make it to the store,” Peter continued, “I also might have burnt the spaghetti,” he said, awkwardly gesturing to the pot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You burnt _spaghetti _?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes,” Peter said, “In my defense, I think anyone could have done that, really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________May didn’t reply to that. “When is Ned coming over?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Peter glanced at his watch, “Probably pretty soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And the plan for tonight?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well,” Peter said, “Dinner here, then Flash’s party for a while, at least. Then after that…” he trailed off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are you,” May paused, unsure how to phrase her question, “Are you going out after the party? I mean- not _going out _but… patrolling?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Peter nodded, “Um, yeah I am. Halloween is bad for stupid crimes. Plus, there’s a lot of kids and teens out tonight and I want to make sure everyone is safe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________May smiled ruefully; she couldn’t argue with that. “Just promise me you’ll be careful, okay?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Always, Aunt May,” he pulled her in for a hug. He liked having someone watching out for him more than he would admit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The two were interrupted by the buzz of the phone, which May picked up. “Come on up, Ned,” she told him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Peter and May set the table together, Peter backflipping towards the door at the knock. May just shook her head at her nephew._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Peter opened the door to a smiling Ned. “Winter,” he started, with a giant grin, “ _is here _.” Peter normally would’ve accused Ned of being overdramatic, but quite frankly, it suited him. The costume was perfect, the only detail slightly off was the hair that Ned had simply slicked back instead of opting for the signature curly locks.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Jon Snow,” Peter grinned back, equally as giddy, “nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Thanks,” Ned said as he entered the apartment, “what did you end up finding?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Peter sighed, “Well, the thing is…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Peter, you have to have something!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I do!” Peter contested, “I really do. It’s just not as awesome as that,” he gestured to Ned’s costume, vaguely wondering where the line between costume and cosplay could be drawn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You know what would be just as awesome…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No, Ned,” Peter sighed, “I’m not wearing the suit.” Ned eyed Peter. “Nope,” Peter reaffirmed his answer, sounding more confident than he felt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________May drove Peter and Ned to Flash’s house, giving Peter some serious flashbacks to the last time they tried to go to a house party. He hoped this time would turn out better, although he didn’t see how it could turn out worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Have fun!” May called to them as they were leaving, giving the horn a tap as she drove away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Both of the boys paused before they entered the house, each looking at each other, thinking the same thing. “Are we sure this is a good idea?” Ned broke the silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It’ll be fine,” Peter reassured Ned. This was his first real high school party, and he wanted it to go alright. “Besides, we can’t disappoint Michelle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“About that,” Ned added, “how are we going to find her? It’s a costume party.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I, uh,” Peter paused, “I hadn’t thought about that.” The pair entered into Flash’s house, which was somehow more impressive than Liz’s. Rumour had it that his dad also had an apartment in the city. He knew that Flash’s family was rich, but well, not this rich. The entire house was decorated with trendy art that was currently topped with flashing lights for the party._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“She’s not answering her phone,” Ned frowned. “Maybe we should wait-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Boo,” a familiar voice whispered behind them, causing both Peter and Ned to jump slightly. _How does she keep doing that? _Peter couldn’t figure it out. As he turned to face Michelle, Peter realised it wouldn’t have been that difficult to find her if she hadn’t found them first. She was wearing a vintage pink dress that had a white peter pan collar, a navy coat, and tube socks. A bit of blood (fake, Peter hoped) was smeared under her nose. She held a box of Eggo waffles under one arm, and the one she was eating in her other hand. He hoped it wasn’t still frozen.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Nice costumes,” Michelle said to them, “Jon Snow, cool.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Thanks,” Ned muttered, slightly bitter she had surprised him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“And a ghost, also cool,” she nodded at Peter, “I like the whole ‘stick it to the man’ vibe. Like you’ll participate in Halloween, but not buy into the over commercialization.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Uh, yeah, that’s totally what I was going for,” Peter said as they made their way into the crowd. “I like your costume too. It’s, um, neat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Michelle faked gasped, “You don’t know who I am do you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“It looks cool anyways?” Peter tried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I’m Eleven, from _Stranger Things _,” Michelle explained, “Which I’m surprised you haven’t seen because I think they based the character Mike off of you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I haven’t had a lot of time, really, for TV lately,” Peter said, “between the whole Stark Internship -”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Tonight, Peter Isaac Parker, you are not mentioning the Stark Internship,” Michelle cut him off, “We are here to have _fun _, if you even remember what that feels like.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“And his middle name is Benjamin,” Ned said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Thanks, Ned,” Peter sighed, letting Michelle pull him further into the crowd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Surprisingly, the party was actually quite fun, albeit short. Michelle had been right, no one cared or recognized that it was Peter behind the stupid ghost costume. The stupid ghost costume that somehow became the hit of the party. People kept coming up to Peter and telling him how hilarious his costume was, and for once, Peter didn’t mind the attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Until he did, of course. It started when Flash walked into his _own party _fashionably late, with an annoyed Sally Avril hanging off his arm. Peter admitted that the two looked great in their costumes (that must have cost a small fortune). Flash and Sally were dressed as Captain America and the Black Widow, respectively.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________By the time they entered, half of the people there were fairly drunk. They were teenagers, it was Halloween, and Flash’s dad didn’t have a lock on the liquor cabinet. Peter actually felt bad for Flash, who had to have realised that his dad would notice the missing alcohol. Not that Peter had drank anything. It wasn’t that he had any strong moral objections against liquor, or anything like that, but truth be told he had no idea how he would react to alcohol, and tonight didn’t seem like the time to find out. He made a mental note to ask Tony about the issue. Instead, he danced for a bit before going to raid the snack table with Michelle and Ned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“You actually _like _black licorice?” Michelle accused Ned, “I don’t think we can be friends anymore. Next thing you’ll be saying that pineapple does go on pizza, and well, after that…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Well you like candy corn,” Ned shot back, “which tastes like neither candy or corn.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Touché,” Michelle said, slipping a handful of small candy bars into the pocket of her jacket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I don’t think I can be friends with either of you anymore,” Peter said, shaking his head. “I think they call these irreconcilable differences.” Michelle smiled at him, and he felt his heart flutter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Before anyone could reply, Peter felt himself being dragged away by one of Flash’s friends, Simon, who pulled him up to the DJ stand that was sitting in the middle of the room. _No, no, no, _Peter thought to himself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“And the winner of the costume contest is,” Simon hollered, “GHOST DUDE!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Oh shit,” Peter muttered, taking that as his cue to leave. He could already see Flash marching up to the front. It was better he didn’t find out who was behind the bed sheet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________\---_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He was in the East Village stopping a mugging when his phone beeped. The message was from Michelle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Leaving a party early = lame,” it read. Peter chuckled to himself, now perched on top of a near by office tower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Stayed longer than the last one,” he replied, “maybe the next time I’ll make it to the three hour mark.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________If Michelle replied, he didn’t know. The world exploded before his eyes, and Peter felt as if his head split in two. He grimaced, grabbing at the sides of his head and dropping his phone twenty storeys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Something in his head screamed at Peter, _move _. He didn’t. A moment later, something came flying at Peter, knocking him off his ledge, and sending him bouncing across the rooftop behind him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the first 'episode'! Hopefully this is turning out alright. I really appreciate the reviews. One small thing is I changed the chapter title. I'm going to try and name them after songs. Next up: Peter deals with a new threat, a headache, and the fallout of Flash's party.


End file.
